


Unwind

by bfketh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren helps Levi relax after a stressful day at work.</p><p>(1st prize reward for my 100 Follower Giveaway on Tumblr. Congrats, hana-tox!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hana-tox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hana-tox).



Eren could always tell when Levi had a stressful day at work. He also knew Levi’s favorite way to de-stress. So, when Levi came home, late because of a business dinner with clients, and headed straight to their bathroom without a word, Eren got up from the sofa and followed him as far as the bedroom. By the time Levi finished his shower and came out, still drying his hair, Eren was already stripped and waiting for him.

Levi arched an eyebrow as he folded the towel neatly and draped it over the foot of the bed, “Did you already shower?”

“Yeah, just a little while before you came home.” Eren rose up to his knees on the edge of the mattress and reached for Levi’s wrists. Levi let himself be pulled over until he was standing in front of him, and Eren leaned over to lick up a stray drop of water that was making its way down Levi’s collarbone. Eren then buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. He loved being near Levi right after the other had showered, loved the feeling of warm skin and the smell of clean soap.

Levi indulged him, running a hand up the back of Eren’s neck and into his hair. After a few moments, Levi tightened his hand into a fist and pulled Eren far enough away to claim a hungry kiss. When Eren felt teeth nip at his lower lip, he obediently opened his mouth to allow Levi’s tongue to slide in. He tasted like mint.

Levi let go of Eren's lips with a wet smack and motioned for him to move back further. While Eren positioned himself, Levi knelt down to pull the usual lube and condom out of the nightstand drawer, along with a length of thin, silk rope. Eren licked his lips as Levi climbed up on the bed and set everything down in easy reach before slipping around Eren to kneel behind him. Eren shivered as Levi lightly sunk his teeth into the nape of his neck. His lips brushed Eren's skin as he spoke, "You have no idea how much I need this right now."

"Oh, I think I have _some_ idea." Eren pressed himself a little further backward, brushing against Levi in the process and pulling a gasp from him.

Levi dug his fingers into Eren's hips. "You little shit," he growled into Eren's ear. He latched onto the sensitive skin just under Eren's jaw and sucked hard enough to leave a dark bruise. Eren let out a sound halfway between a yelp and a moan as he felt his cock twitch at the sudden stimulation.

Levi chuckled darkly, "Looks like _someone’s_ ready. Here, give me your hands."

Eren put both his arms behind his back, and Levi reached for the rope. As he positioned Eren's arms the way he wanted them, he asked, "What's the word, Eren?"

"Rogue," Eren answered without hesitation. Levi always insisted on following protocols which was why Eren trusted him enough to let him do this in the first place.

Levi leaned forward, pressing his lips against the back of his neck. “Good boy,” he said as he deftly wound the rope around Eren’s wrists, binding his arms parallel to each other. “How does it feel? Too tight? Too loose?”

Eren pulled against the bindings to test them. “It’s fine.”

Levi moved around to Eren’s front and pushed him back until he was leaning against the pillows. He ran his thumb along Eren’s jaw and tilted his head up, “You look so perfect like this, Eren.” Levi placed his lips in a biting kiss along Eren’s neck, leaving a mark that would last for a couple days. “So beautiful...” Next, he left another mark behind on his clavicle. Eren shivered, partly at the sensation, and partly at the thought that he wouldn't be able to cover up the bruises. They’d be there for everyone to see, showing that he was taken. That he was _Levi’s_.

“Levi...” Eren breathed out as his arms unconsciously pulled against the ropes. The most agonizingly frustrating thing about being tied up was that he couldn't touch Levi.

“Tch. Impatient.” Despite his words, Levi reached for the bottle of lubricant. He popped of the top and squeezed out a generous amount over his fingers. Eren started to scoot down, but Levi placed his dry hand against Eren’s stomach. “No, stay like that.”

Eren stopped moving, confused. He was even more confused when Levi reached his hand behind himself and then… Oh. _Oh._

Eren’s mouth slowly dropped open as he watched Levi quickly work himself open, the only sound in the room the wet squelch of his fingers moving and the quiet pants of his breath. In the four months since they’d started having sex regularly, Eren had never entered Levi. He’d asked, once, and Levi’s only answer had been “We’ll see. Depends on what kind of mood I’m in.”

Apparently, tonight he was in that kind of mood.

Eren was still in a state of wide-eyed disbelief as Levi tore open the condom’s wrapper and rolled it onto Eren, coating it with more lube. And then Levi’s hands were pressing against his shoulders as he slowly eased himself down Eren’s length, and it felt so _hot_ and _tight_ and _good_ that Eren had to close his eyes, his head thumping back against the headboard with a moan.

“Eren.” Levi’s voice snapped out a command, “Open your eyes.” Eren did as he was told, blearily focusing on Levi as he placed his hand behind Eren’s head and tugged it back upright. “I want you to watch me, watch what you do to me.”

So he watched. He watched as Levi started to ride him, steadily moving up and down, watched as a faint blush started to overtake his cheeks and his silver-blue eyes went glassy with pleasure, watched as the muscles of his stomach tightened and relaxed rhythmically in time with his movements.

Levi was not a loud lover, his mouth hanging open around soft pants and quiet gasps, but when Eren gave his hips an experimental lift upwards to meet him, he must have hit something just right, because a loud "Eren!" tore from Levi's lips as his nails dug convulsively into Eren's shoulders.

Eren's hands flexed uselessly against the rope holding them still. He wanted to reach out to Levi, to run his hands over his skin, to hold him, and the fact that he couldn't was an exquisite torture. So he did the only thing he could and strove to meet Levi stroke for stroke, until Levi was reaching out for _him_ , skin sliding against skin, so close that Eren didn't know if the heartbeat he felt thundering against his chest was Levi's or his own.

"Levi," he gasped out as he felt the pressure coiling tightly in his abdomen, "I can't...hold it..."

"It's okay." Levi's hand came up, fingers threading tightly through his hair, "Come for me, Eren."

Levi tugged on his hair right as he brought himself back down, and that was all it took for Eren. His mouth dropped open, Levi's name forming in a scream on his tongue, and Levi sealed his lips with his own, drinking in his cries.

Eren's euphoria had just started to recede when Levi tightened painfully around his oversensitive flesh. He shuddered as Levi's release splashed on both their stomachs, and, slowly, Levi's movements came to a halt, and he collapsed against Eren, resting his head on his shoulder.

They lay there, both still panting and shaking, until Eren couldn't take it anymore. He started to pull against the bindings again. He whined, "Get this damn thing off me."

Levi hummed in response and slid his hands down Eren's body. He released the rope with a few precise tugs, and Eren immediately shook it off, bringing his arms up to _finally_ wrap them tightly around Levi. Levi let out a soft "oof" as Eren squeezed him and buried his face into Levi's hair. He reached up his own hand to card it through Eren's hair and gently asked, "Are you alright?"

Eren nodded, loosening his grip and running his hands down Levi's back, "I'm fine. That was... That was amazing."

Levi chuckled and turned his head sideways to kiss Eren's jaw, "Good." He pulled away a little to look in Eren's face, "Can you get up yet? I want to wash this shit off before it gets gross."

"Yeah." They both helped each other up, and Eren laughed a little when Levi stumbled.

Levi shot him a look, his eyebrows furrowing together, "What?"

Eren laughed again, before dropping a quick, placating kiss against Levi's lips, "Nothing. I love you."

Levi huffed slightly before kissing Eren back. As he did, Eren felt more than heard him murmur against his lips, "I love you, too."

He chose to ignore the "brat" that Levi tacked onto the end.


End file.
